


【Mindwave Snapshoot】2021. Jan

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Relationships: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups/Yoon Jeonghan





	【Mindwave Snapshoot】2021. Jan

-ver.1-

家里一开始摆放台球桌好像不是这个用途的吧，尹净汉被抱着抵在桌面上的时候这样想。

松松地握着拳头按在崔胜澈的肩头，被欺负得狠了就变成奶凶的小兔爪子抓在对方裸露的皮肤上，摇摇晃晃要倒在地上的身子被捞回怀里。

“桌子…桌子冷。”小兔撅起嘴小声埋怨着，在激烈的情事中连话都说不清楚，平时唱歌的时候能发出有力量的声音，现在却只能哼唧着凑上去，抬起水汪汪的眼睛试图感动自己家的小狮子，“要么就回房间…为什么、为什么一定要在这里…？”

“那下次一起打桌球的时候，不就能会想起这美好刺激的回忆了嘛。”崔胜澈倒是一点不害羞，毕竟两人几乎在家里每个角落都做过——或者这就是维持激情的秘诀吗。

细想一下，其实每次在洗澡后无意识地穿超级宽大的衣服露出修长的脖颈的人；每次说着在工作不要凑上来之后又自己嘟起嘴的人；每次在上台前悄悄偷拍爱人穿帅气西装还设置成聊天背景的人…这些全部都是尹净汉。

傲娇的小兔总是不肯承认自己很爱他，崔胜澈深知他的本性，自然也不会逼迫他说爱——当然除了在床上心甘情愿地每次都自己贴上去要亲要抱，连嫌弃自己的小表情都看起来格外可爱，现在也是。

精液滴在深色的桌面上格外的显眼，比小狮子的要细一些的男根立在空气中摇晃着射出第二次，星星点点的白浊伴随着甬道深处的痉挛，下身突然被夹紧无法动弹，只能无奈地停下猛烈抽插的动作，手指爬上对方僵着拱起来的后腰，鼻尖环绕着尹净汉喘气时呼出的热气，连失神的模样也好漂亮。

“今天我要射在里面哦。”舔着耳垂那块软肉预告着一会会发生的事情，崔胜澈喜欢看他被射得眼神迷离的模样，喜欢看他身上全是混合体液，虽然到最后还是会被骂着然后乖乖给清理吧，或许明天还会被禁止做爱一周，但这都是后话了。

——哐当。刚才随手倚在台球桌一边的长棍子掉落在地上发出清脆的响声，仿佛在提醒着这是在什么地方做爱，但其实比这个还要刺激的是旁边的落地窗，不是故意为之但现在看来确实是别有用意。

要是现在有个人从窗外走过就能看见尹净汉挺立的粉色乳头，并且越过他平坦的胸膛瞧见那因为过分用力和正面位进入而鼓起的小腹，性癖很明显的狮子先生总是爱把他纤细的两只手腕抓在一起举过头顶，像是捕获了猎物一般粗鲁地往更深、用更大的力气顶去，听着他忍不住溢出来声音，好复杂，说不清想要征服还是想珍爱他。

其实也蛮结实的桌子居然也有点摇晃，用三角形的塑料框摆成规矩的形状的各色小球被晃得往四方滚走，两人的动作狠了些就走得远点，要是摩擦力更大的时候便停下来几秒钟，这走走停停竟然还能入袋——正如桌上纠缠交合的两具身体，压在下方的人儿身子深处被射进浓浓的精液，坏心的狮子还叼着他的颈侧继续往里送着东西想要射入更多。

说实话这程度，要是真的可以怀孕的话，估计已经正中红心，并且铁定会出来两条杠了吧。

-ver.2-

传统观念里这些男女之事要到婚后才能发生，我都知道。可喜欢的人在面前，总是会忍不住凑上去要几个吻，温暖的怀抱总是想窝着，他宽大的手掌也很适合给我暖手，我总是想独占着如此美好的他。

渴求有更进一步的关系。已经到了同居的地步了，说实话就差领个证——毕竟戒指他也已经卖给我了，就算只是情侣对戒也没关系，或者说我们两人都觉得婚姻太沉重了吧，轻巧简约些的情侣戒就正合适。

“我…还是不能碰你。”明明就很想要，我又不是性知识缺失，他也不是木鱼脑袋，看着我侧着肩膀露出那条蕾丝肩带的时候，洪知秀已经完全知道我想做什么了。

看了不少小红书上的‘情侣第一次要注意什么’之类的帖子，虽然都在我的认知范围内，但还是觉得应该好好做功课，特意挑了件很精致的情趣内衣，装作是去洗澡其实是给自己扩张免得他太着急忍得难受，谁知道我这男朋友就跟一尊活佛似的，随便扫一眼都能看出他裤裆鼓鼓，居然还装模作样地翘了个二郎腿给自己蓬勃的下身打掩护。

直球会砸得人头晕，被捏着下巴强吻会变成什么样。会被咬嘴唇吗，会被捏软了腰强行松开吗，会被他压住索要吗，或者直接脱掉我的衣服也好，都想试试，仔细想想到也不一定要今天，我清楚地知道我们还有无数个吻要交换，还有无数场爱要做。

但我今天想要他。

“就当是给我的成人礼物？”我从脑海里搜索着不着边际的借口试图说服他，十八岁成人到现在怎么说也过了两年有余了，清晰地记得当初是自己口口声声说不注重形式所以让他不要准备礼物的，现在出尔反尔装失忆…就当是意外。

宽大的卫衣外套里啥也没有，拉链拉开到胸口正好露出联合那两块薄薄布料的前扣，销量更高的是粉色但我还是挑选了更衬我的肤色的淡蓝，金色细链吊着水钻垂下来搭在他拉开我的拉链的那只手背上。

挑逗的意图很明显，而洪知秀得到了我的默许后撕开那件外套的动作也很利索。

“你在磨叽什么。”说实话身下的花穴已经被无尽的瘙痒填满，挑逗的方式和我直接的性格很般配，裤子早就被扔在一边，外套也只是松垮地就挂在小臂上，他的衬衫也被我逐颗解开，却一直不着急进入正题，我的脖子和耳后全是他啃出来的红痕，“没有…太快了，对你不好…。”

“对我很好…！”我收紧了箍紧他脖子的手臂，用环绕在他后腰的脚跟试图一点点地褪下他的家居裤，热吻也吻过了，准许也准许过了，“对你也很好！”带着些怒气说出这句话的时候，我并不知道今夜会如何度过。

“那我真的不会对你好的，今晚。”解开后面的丝带的手已经褪去了犹豫，大步大步在向我靠近，锻炼得紧实的手臂把我整个身子环住没有一丝可以逃脱的空间，“内衣买得不错，下次给你买新的。”

“嗯…。”不是不高兴，只是他已经剥下那条只由几片轻纱组成的内裤，并且摸着湿透的花瓣塞进去两根手指了，这种湿润度仅仅是看着也能知道我把自己交付给他的决心，花蕊收缩着让他再加了第三根手指，“刚才宝贝自己扩张的时候忍得真好，我在外面都没听见你叫出来。”

这他妈是在夸我吗，为了谁才这么做的啊，被打趣的我有些恼火。当然这样的小脾气，在他摁着我的后腰一寸一寸毫不迟疑地推进时就全数消失了。

或许是因为耐心的扩张和充分的汁液润滑，并没有过分的疼痛，取而代之的是强烈的鼓胀感，被又粗又热的硬物填满的感觉比我想的要好，不过想起来他刚才越鼓越大的帐篷，是真的有点愧疚感了——平时喜欢贴在他的怀里睡觉这个习惯，现在看起来有些不道德了。

“…唔！”刚适应好身体里的物件现在忽然抽出了一截，又全部塞回去顶到深处，小幅度的顶弄缓慢地在花蕊深处开始，被进出的巨物顶得溢出来的体液沾在沙发上，甚至还顺着弧度往下滑，看起来真的糟糕极了，“轻点儿…会坏的吧…你、你太大了真的…啊、不要这么…！”

对于男人很受用的尺寸夸奖让洪知秀加大了操弄的力度，这下更是不管不顾地抽出只留下一个龟头，再猛地全都塞进去，最常规的正面体位让他完全勃起的男根很快就顶到了我的G点，这下更是变本加厉，仿佛算好了角度就一直攻击那脆弱的小软肉，“你太、太过分了。”

“那也没有刚才就这样只穿情趣内衣就出来要做爱的你过分。”他嘴上真的不饶人，当然下身也没有放过我，这时候就特别感谢上天明天是周六，“我…我有穿外套，你刚刚、还把拉链弄坏了…妈的你怎么还…还更粗了…。”

接下来发生了很多事情，总的来讲我男人很厉害，第一次就弄到我潮吹了呢。

-ver.3-

95后，黑色，打游戏，五花肉，运动。

这些毫不相关的词语是真的能组合起来，像是堆积木一样砌成了全圆佑这个人，他是96年生，喜欢穿黑色的衣服，超喜欢打游戏，爱吃五花肉，虽然最后一个有些意外但确实是个精壮的运动系。

可我没想到这男的还能撒娇，还是一边扮成猫咪一边发出可爱的声音那种撒骄。也不知道抽什么风了，今天比我早下课，自然是他来美术学院这边接我，这都不是什么事儿，可他为什么从接了我放学就开始软着声音说话，知道回到宿舍也没感觉他做错了什么。

“说，你做错了什么？”他手里还拿着我装马克笔的包，被我突然拽住领子还知道顺着屈下腿来，“是吃了我昨天买的梅子果冻，还是拿我的口红去雕花搞礼物了，做啥对不起我的事了。”

平时哄着撒娇都扭扭捏捏的全圆佑，那个腹肌八块鲨鱼肌分明人鱼线流畅的全圆佑，今天居然能在大庭广众之下公然向我撒娇，他是不是看了什么东西突破了心理防线。

“不是啦…就想看看你反应。”哦我知道了，估计是拿他的B站大会员账号看那个‘向女朋友撒娇一天会发生什么’的情侣档视频被发现了呗，“不过不过，想…想做那个了，老婆。”

哦我又知道了，上一阵子做毕设忙到直接走路都要飞起来，更别提是那档子事情了，我倒不是没问过他，但他美其名曰不想做急吼吼的爱所以就跟我说之后再做，还信誓旦旦问题不大——现在看来问题很大。

“老婆老婆…”今晚是美好的鸳鸯浴time，在宿舍还得防着室友回来，我俩果断去开了个带浴缸的房间，当然床很有品位的是king size，袅袅的热气在升腾，我坐在他怀里股沟后面抵着他炙热的男根，“能不能…能不能咬草莓？”

“你…你喜欢。”铁了心要补偿他那就全套都要做足，即使我知道全圆佑有个特殊技能，就是很会挑那些衣服遮不住的地方咬，这个要求对比起我‘冷落’他的三个星期来说都不是事儿。

他紧紧地抱着我像是要把自己顶进我身体里，明明不是第一次了却还是会害怕我不适应，明明是硬汉外型，我自诩看了不少抖音的撒娇视频已经对这些不感冒了，却还是一头栽进了全圆佑那些硬核的猛男撒娇里，啥烂梗由他演绎出来都对我很有效。

“那我要吸一百个。”他真是很可爱，我把颈侧凑近了他，如果他嘴巴不会痛的话我倒是不介意，当然第二天的小脾气还是要耍，但今天的高潮我也要享受。

我爱全圆佑， 95后爱穿黑色衣服喜欢打游戏和五花肉还爱操我的运动系。


End file.
